Operation Prank Kakashi
by Dragon-of-Lightning
Summary: Its April Fools Day and Team 7 decides to get back at Kakashi for all of the times that he has pranked them. What do they have in store for their sensei? Some OOC Temporary Hiatus
1. Naruto's Idea

My Friends and I got this idea randomly during lunch today, so I decided to put it on here. I hope you enjoy it, we're going to be so evil to Kashi-kun... sadistic smile

* * *

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto whispered to his pink-haired teammate as they (along with Sasuke), sat at the counter of Ichiraku Ramen.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked in annoyance.

"You know what tomorrow is, right?" he asked.

"It's April 1st," Sakura replied. "What about it?"

"Its April Fools Day!" Naruto responded.

"So?" she asked.

"So…what do you say to playing some tricks on Kakashi-sensei with me?" Naruto asked mischievously.

Sakura choked on her ramen.

"Are you **_insane_**?!!" she nearly shouted. "We'd be in so much trouble! Besides, he'd probably be pranking **_us_** the whole day. You know how he is on April Fools Day…"

Naruto shivered. "I still have nightmares about what he did to us."

There was a moment of silence.

"You know what Naruto?" Sakura asked suddenly. "I'm in!"

"Wow! Really?!!" he asked enthusiastically.

"Of course!" she replied. "It'll be our chance to get back at him for all of the times he's pranked us!"

**_He's gonna get it BIG TIME! CHA!!_** Sakura's inner self cried.

"YAY!" Naruto cried, earning the attention of several people at the ramen bar. He then turned to Sasuke. "Are you in, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy turned to him.

"You bet I am," he replied. "I've actually been planning to get back at him since last year."

"I don't blame you…" Sakura said to him. "You got the worst pranks out of all three of us…"

"Then it's settled! This year, Kakashi-sensei is going to be the one that gets pranked," Naruto said with a wicked smile.

Just then, Kakashi came out of the men's bathroom and came back to the three Genin.

"Hi," he said as he sat back down in his seat next to Naruto. He then noticed that all three of his students had a strange look on their faces. "Did I miss something while I was gone?"

"Not at all, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied. "Not at all…"

* * *

I hope you liked it so far. 


	2. Yellow, Black and Pink

Naruto snickered softly as he left Kakashi's apartment, closing the window behind him as he did so.

* * *

Suddenly, Kakashi's alarm clock went off and said man groaned. He turned over and slammed on his alarm clock, silencing it. He sat up and bed and let out a loud yawn as he stretched his muscular arms over his head, cracking them along with his back as he did so.

He felt something squish slightly as he started to get up and he looked down. His boxers were all wet and so was his mattress. Kakashi then looked down at the floor and saw that there was a spilled cup of water by his dresser.

"How lovely…" Kakashi muttered.

* * *

"I can't believe that actually worked…" Sasuke muttered. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Just wait until everything else…" Naruto whispered back.

* * *

Kakashi lazily got up, went over to his dresser, and pulled out his Jounin uniform.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke watched him from the window as he went into his bathroom.

Naruto then faced Sasuke. "You're up, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and slipped into Kakashi's room, a cloth bag slung over his right shoulder.

Once he was in, he made a few hand seals and activated the Invisibility Jutsu (A/N: not a real jutsu…I think XP) and became invisible (duh).

Sasuke then snuck into Kakashi's bathroom (he had thankfully left the door open) and looked around for the Jounin's clothes. He quickly spotted them on the corner of the sink and smirked.

The young Uchiha quietly crept over to the sink and replaced the Jounin uniform with the set of clothes that was in Sasuke's bag.

Sasuke then snuck out of Kakashi's apartment and shut the window behind him.

"Did you get 'em?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Right here," Sasuke replied as he patted the bag with his free hand.

Naruto smirked. "Excellent. Now all we have to do is wait for him to see his reflection…" Naruto snickered. "I can't wait to see his reaction!"

Sakura turned to Sasuke as well. "By the way Sasuke…where did you get those clothes from?"

Sasuke smirked. "They were my brother's old clothes."

* * *

Kakashi turned off the shower water, grabbed his towel, and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He went over to the sink and reached for his uniform, but his hand stopped when he saw the clothes.

"What the hell…?" Kakashi muttered as she saw the neatly folded clothes on the corner of the sink.

Kakashi picked up the clothes and held them up to get a better view. The shirt was a black belly shirt that had no sleeves and the pants were also black, but they had several pockets and chains, and they were tight pants.

* * *

"I can't believe that your brother actually used to wear stuff like that!" Naruto said.

Suddenly, Sasuke's ears perked up from a sound coming from inside.

"Get down!" he whispered quickly as he ducked from the window, yanking Naruto and Sakura down with him.

As he did, Kakashi came out of the bathroom with the new set of clothes hanging over his shoulder and a hand towel wrapped around the lower half of his face. He opened the middle drawer of his dresser and smirked as he looked down at his other Jounin uniforms.

The moment he picked one up, it disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a small bundle of leaves.

"What the—?" he started to say, but more puffs of smoke interrupted him. The rest of the Jounin outfits in his drawers had turned into leaves as well!

Naruto and Sakura forced themselves to hold back their giggles while Sasuke just sat there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Kakashi went through his whole dresser and all of his clothes turned into leaves too!

"This isn't good…" Kakashi muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. He then looked at his shoulder and the clothes that rested on them. "…I must be out of my mind."

Kakashi then went into his closet.

"Let's see…ah-ha! Here it is!" Kakashi proclaimed as he stepped out of the closet, a black scarf clutched in his hand.

Naruto tried to smack his forehead, but Sasuke steadied his hand just before it hit his head.

_I can't believe we forgot about that scarf!!_ Inner Sakura screamed. Then she groaned. _I really wanted to see his face too…_

Kakashi went back into his bathroom and changed into the clothes. When he pulled the shirt over his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes widened and he screamed.

Naruto and Sakura burst into uncontainable laughter and Sasuke's smirk became as big as it could possibly get.

Kakashi stared in dismay at his now **_pink_** hair. He ran to his shower, grabbed his shampoo and conditioner, and squeezed a small amount into the tub. Both of them were bright pink instead of their usual silvery color.

"This just isn't my day…" Kakashi muttered.

"Come on, let's head to the meeting spot," Sasuke muttered to his teammates as Kakashi prepared his hair.

Naruto and Sakura nodded and left to the red bridge they were meeting Kakashi at.

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Kakashi said with a wave. "Sorry I'm late, you won't **_believe_** the morning I had."

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said with an imitation of surprise as she (along with Sasuke and Naruto) turned to him. "You're early!"

"I am?" Kakashi asked with real surprise.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's so weird! We didn't expect you for another few hours!"

"Well that's strange…my watch says that it's three in the afternoon…" Kakashi said as he looked down at his wristwatch.

"Really?" Sakura asked. She looked down at her own watch. "Mine says that it's nine o' clock."

"Mine too," Naruto said as he pulled back his sleeve and looked down at his watch as well.

"Since when have you worn a watch?" Sasuke asked.

"Since always," Naruto replied. "You just couldn't see it with these sleeves of mine."

"By the way…what's with the sudden change in style?" Sakura asked as she scanned Kakashi.

"Hm? Oh, I just decided to go with a new look," Kakashi replied, his eye curling up as he smiled beneath his scarf. "You like it?"

"It looks…interesting," Sakura replied, forcing herself not to laugh.

Kakashi sighed. "If you're going to laugh, just get it over with…"

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said turning away from him.

"Anyway, now that you're here, we can start training now, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, I decided to cancel training for today," Kakashi informed them.

"Awe! Why?" Naruto whined.

Kakashi shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

Kakashi gave them a one-handed wave and poofed away.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto smirked at each other.

"Time for phase two…" Naruto said wickedly.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! It will get even better in the next chapter! 


	3. Meeting God

I know this chapter isn't very long, but I just _**had**_ to add it. You'll find out why later 8D

Anyway, enjoy it!_  
_

* * *

_Let's see…where is that hair salon again…?_ Kakashi asked himself mentally as he wandered through the busy street. 

Kakashi had received several stares from both men and women, most of them practically screaming **_WTF happened to him?_** , and a few of them stared at him suggestively. Since he was a highly trained Shinobi, he didn't let his discomfort show…that much, anyway, besides, he had gotten used to wearing the overly tight pants and revealing black shirt.

Just then, a girl with long brown hair in a low ponytail began to follow Kakashi as he walked down the road. She stared at him with wide eyes as she followed him.

Kakashi stopped walking and so did the girl behind him. He turned around and faced her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm **_GOD_**!" the girl, God, replied.

"Okay…" Kakashi said taking a step away from her. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I can!" she replied loudly.

Kakashi merely shrugged and turned around to continue walking, but then he noticed a vending machine not too far off. Curious as to what was inside it, he wandered over to the machine (with God following him). He saw that the machine had different types of soda in it.

Suddenly feeling thirsty, Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Hey, God, you want anything?" Kakashi asked turning to her.

"Foolish man!" God cried. "I have no need for your **_mortal_** drinks of sugar, carbohydrates, and calories! I can make my own!"

God held out her hands and appeared to be concentrating really hard on them. She put her hands down for a moment and then tried again. She tried yet again, but got the same result.

"…Do you want a Pepsi?" Kakashi asked finally.

"Sure," God replied. "I'm too tired to make my own soda anyway…"

"Right…" Kakashi said turning back to the machine.

_I didn't realize that there were so many crazy people here…_ Kakashi thought as he got a Pepsi out of the machine for God. He then got himself a Mountain Dew.

"Here," Kakashi said holding out her Pepsi.

"Thanks, mortal," God said accepting the soda. She opened the soda and then proceeded to drink it.

Just as Kakashi was about to drink his soda, he looked over God's shoulder.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked pointing behind God.

"What?" she asked turning around.

There was nothing there so God turned back around only to find Kakashi holding an empty can of Mountain Dew.

"Hey!" God exclaimed. "You dumped your soda away!"

"No I didn't," Kakashi spoke shaking his head. "I drank it when you weren't looking."

"Ha! You cannot fool **_GOD_**!" the girl said loudly.

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. He then put a hand behind his back and held up three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Oh please, that's so old-school," God said waving a hand at him.

"Well, if you can't do it—" Kakashi started to say.

"Three!" God interrupted.

Kakashi blinked. "Lucky guess." He then switched it to two. "How about now?"

"Two," she replied crossing her arms.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he opened up his whole hand.

"Three," God smirked.

"Wrong," Kakashi said holding out his hand. "I had five up."

"The pinky and thumb don't count as fingers," she said smartly. "I should know; I am **_GOD_** after all…"

"Smartass…" Kakashi muttered as he turned to a nearby trashcan.

"What was that?" God asked crushing her now empty can.

"Oh nothing," Kakashi replied innocently as he looked over his shoulder.

He turned back to the trashcan and tossed his can into it. Kakashi turned back around and started to walk away, when something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and noticed his soda can on the ground behind him.

"What the—?" he started to say, but something unexpected stopped him.

A hobo stood up inside the trashcan! The hobo was a girl with long, pale brown hair wearing a snow hat, leather jacket, and fingerless gloves, and she appeared angry.

"Oh my me!" God cried in surprise.

The hobo glared at Kakashi.

"HOW COULD YOU THROW A PIECE OF GARBAGE INTO MY LABORATORY?!!" the girl shouted angrily. "HOW DID YOU FIND IT?!! IT'S A SECRET LABORATORY!! THE SQUIRRELS TOLD YOU, DIDN'T THEY?!! I KNEW IT!! THEY'RE NOT GETTING ANY NUTS FROM ME TODAY, THAT'S FOR SURE!!"

"Um…" was all Kakashi could say.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY LABORATORY!!!!" the hobo girl shouted at him.

She reached into the trashcan, pulled out a sticky note, and stuck it on the front of the trashcan. She then picked up the trashcan lid on the ground and slammed it back onto the trashcan as she sat back down in it.

Kakashi stared at the trashcan for a moment before turning to God.

"Tell me…why did you create hobos?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Funny thing…I don't remember," God replied rubbing the back of her head.

"…I sense a flashback." Kakashi stated.

**Flashback**

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" the surrounding people chanted as God guzzled down a large mug of sake.

_All I remember is getting drunk at my friend's bachelorette party and then waking up the next morning with all those hobos running around…_

**End Flashback**

"That was an awesome party…" God said with a dreamy smile. "Well, I gotta go now. Later."

"See ya, God," Kakashi said as the girl walked away.

_This has been a very strange day…_ Kakashi thought as he continued on his quest to find the hair salon.

* * *

I know that there was no prank, but it was still random and funny. 


	4. Pink Hair, Deciet, and Bows That Sparkle

Here's chapter three! Have fun with it!

* * *

When Kakashi found the hair salon, he walked inside and approached the front counter. The man standing behind the counter looked up at Kakashi.

"Oh my! Kakashi, what did you do to your hair?" the man asked with concern. "…And what's with the new outfit?"

"I'll explain later," Kakashi replied. "Anyway…can you fix my hair?"

The man frowned. "Sorry, Kakashi, but I have a lot of filing to do. But I can get one of the girls to fix it for you!"

Kakashi smiled. "Thank you."

Kakashi sat in one of the chairs off to the side and reached to take out his Icha Icha Paradise book…when he remembered that he didn't have it. The man sighed heavily and grabbed one of the magazines on the small table in front of him.

The man at the front desk closed the address book he was writing in and tucked it under his arm. He then proceeded to the room in the back of the salon where Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were waiting for him.

"He's sitting in one of the chairs up front," the man informed them.

"Excellent," Naruto said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Thanks a bunch for your help, Jin," Sakura said to the man, Jin.

Jin smiled. "It's no trouble at all. Besides, I couldn't resist pulling a prank on Kakashi."

Sasuke then turned to Sakura. "Your turn."

Sakura nodded and made a hand seal. "Transform!"

Sakura became surrounded by smoke, but it quickly disappeared. In Sakura's place was a **_very_** curvy woman wearing the hair salon's female uniform (a pale green miniskirt and a cream short-sleeved top) with long black hair that was held up with a large hairclip (like Riza's from FMA) that was wearing glasses over the same color eyes as Sakura's.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked.

"Perfect!" Naruto said giving her a thumbs-up.

"I agree," Jin said nodding.

"…Nice," Sasuke said with a small smirk.

Sakura smiled immensely from his compliment.

"Okay, so you remember what you're going to do?" Jin asked.

"Of course!" Sakura said.

Jin smiled. "Then you'd better go introduce yourself to Kakashi."

Sakura smiled brightly and nodded. She walked out of the back room and made her way over to Kakashi. When she got to him, the Sharingan user looked up at her.

"Hello, you must be Kakashi," Sakura said kindly. "I'm Hitomi."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Hitomi," Kakashi said, his visible eye curving upwards as he smiled.

Sakura led Kakashi over to an empty salon chair, smirking in her mind as she did so. _This is too easy…_ she thought.

Kakashi sat down in the chair as Sakura got a plastic apron to cover Kakashi.

"So, Mr. Kakashi, what made you decide to dye your hair pink?" Sakura asked as she tied the apron around his neck.

"Actually, I wanted to dye my hair red, but I bought the wrong dye and I didn't realize it until I looked in the mirror," Kakashi said with a laugh.

Sakura giggled. "Now then, would you like your hair to be its normal color or do you still want it red?"

"I think I'll have it its normal color," he said to her.

"Okay," Sakura said as she nodded. "But first, I need to get a good look at you."

Sakura whirled Kakashi around in his chair and began looking at him thoughtfully. She crossed one arm across her and placed her other hand on her chin as she looked at him.

"Have we met before?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Hm? Oh, I don't think so…" Sakura replied. "Why do you ask?"

"…You remind me of someone," Kakashi replied.

Sakura forced out a small laugh. "I get that a lot."

_He's catching on!_ Sakura thought. _I better get this over with and **fast**!_

"Okay!" Sakura said clapping her hands together. "Let's get this started!"

Sakura whirled Kakashi around in his chair again so that he was now facing the large mirror.

"Oh! Your cover isn't tied all the way!" Sakura said putting a hand to her cheek. "Here, let me get it."

She reached for the tie (which was tied all the way) and made sure that her hands were completely out of view before she started to make her hand seals. When she finished making the hand seals, she poked the back of Kakashi's neck.

"Sleep Jutsu," she spoke.

Before Kakashi could even blink, he was unconscious.

Sakura smirked.

"Now its time for the fun…" she said wickedly, her lips curled into a sadistic smile.

Kakashi groaned as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was still in the hair salon. He faced forward and looked at his reflection. He screamed in horror at the second time that day.

Instead of his hair being it normal silver color like he had expected it to be, it was still pink, but now it was **_long_**. It could rival how long Ino's hair used to be before she had it cut during the Chunin Exams. And the worst part of it was that it was in several braids tied with brightly colored bows that sparkled in the light.

"Wha…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!!" Kakashi screamed.

"Hello, Kaka—" Jin started to say as he approached Kakashi, but he stopped when he saw Kakashi's hair. "Oh dear…! What happened to your hair?"

"Some woman named Hitomi did this to me!" Kakashi exclaimed pointing at his head.

"Hitomi…?" Jin asked tilting his head to the side. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, but no Hitomi's work here…"

Kakashi buried his face in his hands. "I'm just going to go home…See you around, Jin…"

Kakashi made a hand seal and poofed away once again.

Kakashi soon reappeared in his room. The first thing he did was go into his bathroom after he grabbed a kunai that was hidden underneath his pillow.

He stood in front of the mirror and swiftly undid the braids. Once the braids were undone, his long, pink hair was now **_very_** wavy.

Without a second thought, Kakashi took his kunai and chopped off most of the long pink hair. He gathered up the hair and tossed it into the small trashcan beside his sink. Kakashi then left the bathroom and collapsed onto his bed.

_I **seriously** need a nap…_ he thought as his eyes slid shut.

And soon enough, Kakashi had fallen into a deep sleep.

A few short minutes passed and Team 7 appeared in Kakashi's window. They let themselves in and tiptoed over to Kakashi's bed.

Naruto waved a hand in front of Kakashi's face, and when the Jounin didn't even make a sound, he knew that Kakashi was fast asleep.

Naruto smirked and made a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

There was a small puff of smoke and a clone of Naruto appeared beside the original.

Naruto and his clone went over to the head of Kakashi's bed while Sasuke and Sakura went to the foot of it. They all grabbed their ends of the mattress and lifted it simultaneously.

_I hope this day never ends…_ Naruto thought as they carefully lifted the mattress (with Kakashi still on it) out of the window.

* * *

I hope you liked it! 


End file.
